Kevjumba
Kevin Wu (born June 12, 1990)[1] is an American comedian and YouTube celebrity who is best known by his YouTube username of KevJumba. He was YouTube's number one subscribed comedian and third most subscribed user overall on June 5, 2008. He currently attends UC Davis. The San Francisco Chronicle's Jeff Yang has noted that Wu is not a comedian in the conventional sense but that by "just talking he is, well, pretty hilarious" due to his deadpan vocal delivery, animated facial expressions and tendency toward unexpected digressions.[2] Wu previously appeared on The CW Television Network's short-lived Online Nation and co-starred with Jessica Lee Rose and Philip DeFranco in Hooking Up from HBOLabs (the online arm of HBO) in 2008.[3] Kevin's YouTube videos KevJumba (Kevin Wu) was inspired to put comedy videos on YouTube by the stand-up performances of Dave Chapelle. Wu chose YouTube because of his lack of resources and an audience. When Wu's "I Have to Deal With Stereotypes" video was featured on Youtube's home page, his number of viewers began to increase.[4] In this video, Wu says that the three stereotypes he must deal with as an East Asian are that he is "cheap", a "nerd", and has "no social life." He tries to disprove his cheapness by bragging about the recent purchase of a "brand new, top-of-the-line, TI-84 calculator". He acknowledges that this might make him nerdy but dismisses this stereotype too as he does not "make all A's...in school today he made a B+." He is then greeted by a voice that was supposed to be his mother calling him a loser and accusing him of shaming their family. Wu goes on to say he can prove the health of his social life with the constant ringing of his cell phone. At this point, his phone indeed rings, he answers it, and the voice on the other end says, "Hey, why did you tell me to call you?"[5] Wu has collaborated with fellow YouTube comedian Christine Gambito (HappySlip) making five videos with her. As of June 2010, Wu had more than 1,000,000 subscribers and more than 25 million views of his channel.[6] His combined video views total over 91.9 million. On February 26, 2008 the Los Angeles Times compared the web series quarterlife's viewership to Wu's. At the time Wu was a "semi-well known YouTube blogger" and had received 450,000 views for a video describing how he broke his shin. Quarterlife, which had been picked up by NBC, had received only 100,000 views on MySpace and 50,000 views on YouTube.[7] By May 29, 2008, Wu had a a very small wiener when he started and he still does.[8] By June 5, 2008 he had become the number one subscribed comedian on YouTube, and third most subscribed uploader overall.[2] Wu's videos have received replies from Ella Koon [9], Jessica Alba and Baron Davis.[10] In 2008, Davis created a "longest stare" contest for ibeatyou.com, a site that he and Alba's husband Cash Warren co-founded. The contest began with Davis challenging Wu, who then challenged Alba, who responded to the challenge.[11][12][13] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KevJumba&action=edit&section=2 edit =